What Happens Next?
by SmileBuddy
Summary: The Three continue their path to saving the Clans from the upcoming battle against the Dark Forest. Many cats will die, and new romances shall unfold...
1. Chapter 1

Lionblaze POV

The cat I had always thought was my father, was just sitting there, dead. We found him by the river last night; Icecloud and I. Brambleclaw looked in peace, just laying there, fur slightly ruffled against the wind. There wasn't any sign of physical damage to his body. "I'm so sorry…" Icecloud murmured to me, though I could barely hear it with my heart beating so loudly I bet Dovewing could even hear it.

"It's fine…" I told her, though it really wasn't.

"Lionblaze, you know I love you right?" Icecloud asked, in the quiet, innocent little tone that told me she was genuinely sorry. Without saying anything, I turned and fled back towards camp.

Jayfeather POV

"No, no, no." I spat angrily at Cherryfeather. "Mint goes in _that_ pile."

"Sorry…" she muttered under her breath. For a senior medicine cat apprentice, she sometimes had the brain of a fly. I continued sorting the herbs the way I liked them, and then padded out of the den to get some dinner. As I picked up a squirrel, I could hear someone running into camp. I knew who it was.

"Lionblaze, what's wrong?" I asked, ready to hear the worst.

Lionblaze shook his head and bounded into Firestar's den. This must be serious.

_StarClan help me…_

_So that's the end of chapter one. Please review! Thankies. I promise it will get more exciting… and much longer… xD _


	2. Chapter 2

Firestar POV

I was awoken by a cat running into my den.

"Firestar!" called Lionblaze.

"What…?" I grumbled.

"Brambleclaw… he's dead."

My deputy, loyal and true… dead? The last thing I remember before passing out is feeling totally empty.

Lionblaze POV

"Will he be alright?" I asked my brother, lashing my tail in worry.

"He should be fine." Jayfeather replied simply as Cherryfeather force-fed Firestar poppyseed to help with the shock.

I nodded curtly as I walked out of the den to get some air. So much had happened in so little time, I could barely take it. I walked out of camp and into the forest. Birds chirped quietly with the dying rays of the sun, and insects skittered along the ground. The sounds of prey were everywhere, so I decided to do something useful for the Clan instead of worrying about things I couldn't change.

I walked back to camp with a plump thrush and a small mouse dangling from my jaws. I set it down on the fresh kill pile.

"Doing better?" a voice asked from behind me. I turned around to see Icecloud, and a small smile came to my face.

"Yeah, now that you're here." I said with a purr, eyes narrowed teasingly.

Icecloud smirked faintly, batted her eyelashes, and walked away with a slight swagger in her step.

_StarClan, she's gorgeous…._

_That's a wrap of Chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed. Chapter 3 will be up soon… OH! And don't forget to review. _


	3. Chapter 3

Lionblaze POV

_The crisp breeze blew about, blowing my fur ever so slightly. The dying sun cast a shadow between the oaks and on the riverbank. The evening was a bit chilly, but it didn't matter… all that mattered was her._

"_Lionblaze." A voice murmered._

"_What?" I asked, in total bliss._

"_Lionblaze…" the voice said, more fierce this time._

"_Yes?" I asked with a smile._

"_LIONBLAZE!"_

I awoke with a start to see Squirrelflight standing over me. "Lionblaze." She hissed. "Time for the vigil."

"Oh." I said simply. I was quite embarrassed after having yet another Icecloud dream. I sighed deeply and looked at Squirrelflight for any sign of pity after the death of her ex-mate. Before they'd split, they had been one of the most loving cat pairs. All Squirrelflight gave me was a look of emptiness. The normal glow was gone from her eyes.

We walked out into the center of camp where the whole clan was gathered in a little ring around Brambleclaw's body. I can't remember much of it, because I was deep in my own thoughts, but I will always remember the little speech I gave at his service.

Jayfeather POV

"Father I never had. Father I'd always wanted." Lionblaze spoke solemnly. "The mood was light when you were around, the mood is heavy when you're not. StarClan will be a better place for you." He concluded, sitting back down.

I sighed deeply, mist forming in my eyes. I struggled with not letting any sadness show as Mousefur took Brambleclaw away.

Firestar POV

I hopped up onto the highrock, to announce my deputy choice. _Please, let this be the right choice._

"StarClan, I announce my choice of deputy before the spirit of Brambleclaw. He was a great deputy, but the clan needs a new one to continue to thrive." I cleared my throat, grief taking over my speech. "StarClan, please approve my choice of deputy, Graystripe."

Graystripe looked up at me, remembering the last time he had been my deputy, and padded up the highrock as the clan cheered his name, "Graystripe! Graystripe! Graystripe!"

"Thank you." He murmured, touching noses with me.

"You deserve it, as you always have." I said, looking up at Silverpelt, just beginning to show itself above us….

_The end of Chapter Three! Hope you enjoyed it…. And guess what? It's longer! xD It will only continue to grow, but not without your review… so review or else Tigerstar will get you! _

_OH, also, I was wondering… would you rather see Icecloud and Lionblaze OR Cinderheart and Lionblaze together? Please tell me in the reviews._

_Also, do you like having more, short POV's or less, longer POV's?_

_Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

Lionblaze POV

I awoke early the next morning to go out on the dawn patrol with Brackenfur, Sorreltail, and Moleclaw. It was kind of nice, going out in the morning just when the sun was peeking over the clouds. The crisp leaf fall air whipped my fur about gently.

"Let's go check around the WindClan borders." Brackenfur said. He was the leader of the dawn patrol today. Sorreltail gave him a nod, and Moleclaw flicked his tail in agreement. They now only needed my vote.

"Sure." I said simply.

When we got to the border, something just seemed…off. There was ragged WindClan scent all along our side of the borders, as if cats were running in zig-zagged patterns, like catching prey….

"Squirrels!" Moleclaw screamed out suddenly.. Sorreltail flashed him a weird glance, and I could tell that Brackenfur was confused. "I mean, they're catching squirrels." Moleclaw said, obviously embarrassed.

"What he says makes sense." Brackenfur said. "But we have no evidence that they were doing anything wrong. Perhaps it was only the wind." Moleclaw nodded slowly, and then spoke again.

"Maybe we could find a carcass to prove it." He said.

Brackenfur shook his head. "Let's wait, and if we smell it again, we'll report it to Firestar."

With the whole patrol in agreement, we finished up our duties and then returned to camp.

_Sorry guys, this chapter is REALLY short. Im just not sure if Im going to have much time for this anymore :( I'll try as much as I can, but please bear with me._


End file.
